The Alternated Future
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: Rewrite! Just something I thought about after watching the episode “How Long Is Forever?”. A girl appear out of a sudden at Titans Tower, through a black vortex, she claims to be from the future, but who is she? Why is she here? What is going to happen?
1. Prologue

Rate: T (just for sure!)

Just something I thought about after watching the episode "How Long Is Forever?"

Take place after TT: Trouble in Tokyo!

* * *

_**The Alternated Future**_

Everything was calm at Titans Tower, actually too calm. Everyone was at the living room, everyone was in uncomfortable silence, and the only noise that could be heard was metal tickling in metal: the last adjustments were being made in a huge machine.

"I don't want to go" a girl around 13 years said breaking the silence "I want to stay hear and help in the war!"

"You need to go" A half metal man said, he was about the forties, but he was in really good shape for his age.

"But 20 years? Don't you think it's just too much?" the girl asked, she had beautiful big green eyes.

"Yes, they're planning it since you were born and the alliance was made, it'd better if we get prepared for it before you were born. Otherwise, we might don't be able to win this war." A woman wearing a blue cape approached, she was serious, but concerned.

"What if the past you consider me a treat or something? It'd be better for one of you go, don't you think?"

"You know as best as we do that we couldn't go even if we wanted" the same woman in blue cape replied again "We don't know what can happen if one of us find our past selves. It is a paradox"

"But I still think I can be more helpful in here, I can control my powers now, let the younger ones go, they'll be saver there"

"No way" A tall masked man with black clothes got closer "We'll stay here and fight, you'll go. Besides, everything started with you, so the best would be if you go"

"I can control my powers now, I swear! Please let me stay! I can be of assistance! I can fight!"

"You're going, and that's final" He said in his ordering tone, she knew this tone very well, she sighed, there was no way she could change his mind, he was just too stubborn to change. Another woman approached, touching her shoulder and smiling.

"Everything is going to be alright, you will see"

"Okay. But how I'm I suppose to come back? I can't take future's technology with me, or the time machine. Maybe I could take the papers of how to make the time machine, but according to our files, this technology doesn't exist yet in the time I'm going…"

"Give it to the past me, He'll build it, and when you turn it on, we'll manage to find your signal and Raven will grab you back just like se did to me when I got lost back in time" The half metal man said giving the girl some papers with things draw and written on it.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine! We believe in you!" A green man with pointed years said trying to cheer her up, like he always does when she is sad, and so does his daughter.

The half metal man pressed some buttons at the machine he just finished to adjust, he turned it on, a black vortex opened, the green eyed girl looked at them for one more time, all of them nodded, and the red haired woman also smiled for her, she tried to smile back, and then entered the into the black vortex. The time was going back, she couldn't know how long she was inside the vortex, and all she knew was that when it ended, she fell to the floor of a dark room.

* * *

I decided to rewrite it cuz I thought it was not good enough, and besides, I had another ideas that wouln't really fit in the old story, so here I am, rewriting it all. I hope to get reveiws from people who read the other one and say if it's getting at least a little better or what should I do to get better.

So please, make this authour happy and leave a little review for me!

_Itban Fuyu_


	2. The Intruder

_**The **__**Intruder  
**_

Present days, at Titan's Tower

BB and Cy were playing games like crazy, as usual. Raven was trying to read a book; it was a little difficult since the room was noisy because of her two friends yelling while playing. Robin was trying to teach his girlfriend, Starfire, to cook earthling's food, today, they were trying to cook chocolate cake for their friends, and they'd eat after dinner.

Looking at the recipe he got from the internet, Robin told Starfire to get some of the ingredients, while he got some others. It was an easy cake for Starfire knows how to do it; the recipe contained eggs and milk, even though BB is vegetarian, sometimes he ate eggs, since he never tried to turn into an egg.

"Star, the last ingredients are 2 eggs, could you get them?"

"Sure" She said and quickly came back with 2 eggs, giving it to him. "So how do you transform all of those ingredients into the cake of chocolate?" she asked, making he laugh a little.

Robin carefully took the eggs from her hands, placing it with the others ingredients, explaining each little thing in the process of the chocolate cake.

"Now, we have to put the eggs into the bowl we just mix" Star grabbed the eggs and almost placed them entirely into the mix, but Robin stopped her first "No, Star, you have to break it first"

"Break? Like that?" she asked squeezing the egg into her hands, till it breaks… Robin sighed

"No… it was supposed to break like that" he said getting the other egg and opening it the right way.

"Oh, I see… Sorry…" she got another egg with her free hand to replace the one she broke

"Wanna try?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'll break it again…"

"Don't worry, we have lots of them. Lets clean your hand before" Robin said, gently taking her hands under the water of the sink, getting off all of the yolk from her hand.

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

Both noticed they were really close now, Robin looked with the corner of his masked eyes to his teammates, they were all busy with their own stuff, taking it as a great opportunity, he reached closer to kiss her. They agreed not to make out (or even small kisses) in front of their friends, first, because Cyborg and BB would tease him to death each time they do it, second, it was actually kind of weird do it in front of their friends…

"Dudes, get a room!"

"Yeah, the kitchen is not a place to make your descendants" Cy yelled after BB.

"Quit it, we were just kissing a little! Shit!" Both the half metal man and the green one started to laugh even harder, but they suddenly stopped when 2 bird-a-rangs hit them.

"Ouch!"

"That Hurt!"

"It will teach you a lesson" Robin replied turning away from them and back at his girlfriend "So, Star, where were we?"

"I believe you were about to show me how to do the break of the egg properly"

"Oh, yeah, sure. First you…"

A loud noisy stopped him from continuing, both love birds stopped immediately what they were doing and hurried to the screen that the game was on, soon being replaced by something else. Cyborg typed some things at the computer. Raven also approached after closing her book. "The tower has been invaded" the mechanical man replied.

"Where?" Robin asked in his 'leader mode'.

"I'm locating it" as soon as Cyborg finished saying, the screen showed up images, from security cameras, of the person that was invading the Titans Tower. The person was in the evidence room, they could not see much because the room was dark, the person tripped and almost let something fall, grabbing it fast, the figure put it back to the place it should be, probably hoping not to be discovered.

"Titans, Go!" The leader said running to the evidence room direction, everyone followed him.

But when the Titans got there, the figure has already got out of there, they looked around; a long midnight dark hair could be seen trying to escape, seeing this, Cyborg prepared his sonic laser arm. "Who is in there?!"

Foot steps were heard, the intruder was running away. They followed it and as soon as they got close enough, Robin threw some of his exploding discs and bird-a-rangs into it. The intruder fell to the ground, yelling a familiar yell Star does when she was falling or being attacked, the Titans surrounded the person, it was a girl. BB hide behind Raven and screamed "OMG! It's Blackfire! Star, do something!"

"She is not my sister"

"You dumb, look at her, she looks younger than Starfire" Raven said glaring at him "Are you a man or a rat?" she asked angrily. He turned into a mouse, answering her question, she sighed and said ironically "And that's my knight in shining armor…"

"But if she's not your sister, who she is?" Cyborg asked looking at the unconscious girl on the floor.

"And how she entered in here? The evidence room doesn't even have windows, and the door was opened just before the alarm went off"

"Maybe she can pass through things, like I can do" Raven suggested. BB turned into his human form again.

The girl moved and sat up, rubbing her head that was probably aching, everyone got ready to attack at her, if needed, but all of them stopped when noticed the familiar big green eyes of one of their teammates. She gulped, deep down she knew they'd consider her a treat.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked after a long time in silence.

* * *

**here's another chap! If you like it, please review! It will make me happy and post the next one as soon as I can!!!**

**So... REVIEW!**

_Itban Fuyu_


	3. Powers

_**Powers**_

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked after a long time in silence.

"My-my name is… Mari… and my name as a hero is Nightstar..." She gulped again, she stood up. She was tall as Robin "And I'd appreciate if you do not attack me again… Please, I do not intend to harm anyone, I'm here to help"

"Then I thing you can start by saying where do you come from, and how did you get inside!" Robin said crossing his arms.

"Hmm, I came from here, the Titans Tower, that's how I entered here…"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked

"I came from the future"

"The future? Then why are you here?" Cyborg asked

"How long from the future?" Star questioned

"If you're from the future, can you tell me if I'm going to get bald?" BB asked, everyone glared at him. "I know, not helping…"

"Well, no, you won't be bald…" Mari said laughing "And I'm from 20 years in the future. The future Titans send me to this time"

"But why?" Raven asked crossing her arms, she could sense Mari was not totally lying, but she was still suspicious about the girl.

"The world entered in a war, a really long one…"

"Like a third world war?" Cyborg asked getting concerned

"Almost, but it wouldn't be the correct term for this war, maybe galactic war would be better, but it is not named yet. We're fighting for years now"

"And why did you come back 20 years? Isn't it too much?" BB asked

"I thought it also, but the future Titans wanted to warn you way before I was born"

"Why?" Robin asked, frowning suspicious, his arms still crossed.

"Because you want to be prepared for the war before they even think about it"

"And who are they?" BB asked

"The Gordanians"

"Gordanians? Why would they attack Earth?!" Starfire asked suddenly

"What the hell are those Gordann ir something like that?" BB asked confused, even though he did fought them, when they formed up the team, fighting together for the first time.

"Tamaranian enemies" Both tamaranian girls answered at the same time.

"But why would they do that? Earth got nothing to do with it, it doesn't make any sense..." Starfire said.

"I know, but in the future, Tamaran will make an alliance with Earth, and they will not like it, they got prepared for this war since the alliance was made, when I was born, we're trying hard to fight it, both Earth and Tamaran, but it's been almost worthless"

"And so you're here to break this alliance?" Cyborg asked

"No, the alliance was really good for both planets, Earth started to get out of the surface and discover the space, and Tamaran got a little more sociable and started to know more planets with Earth. I came here to warn you to get ready for the battle before the Gordanians even think about it"

"One thing I still want to know, why this alliance was made in the day of your birth?" Starfire asked

"Because I was the first one with both Earthen and Tamaranian blood"

"And how are you going to get back to your time?" Raven asked crossing her arms and frowning her eyebrows

"You'll push me back, like when you did when Cyborg got trapped into the time"

"But we had to find his technology sign from his canon, and you don't have such thing, how am I supposed to do it, and how would we know it is the correct time?" She continued

"Future Cyborg asked me to give it to him, you'll build and when we turn it on, the future Raven will push me" Mari said giving Cyborg some papers

"Man, it really does have my signature!" He said looking at the papers

"But it doesn't prove you're really our friend, what if you're bad and trying to fool us?" Raven still did not believe, neither Robin, Mari knew all along both of them would be the most difficult ones to believe on her…

"I'm telling you the truth. I can prove it, ask me something just you'd know" Mari said wanting to convince them she was telling them the truth, even though she already told about when Cyborg got lost into the past, something just the Titans knew.

"What about when, where and how Star and Rob, finally, got together?" Cyborg said with a big smile, Robin shot him a glare and raised an eyebrow, but it might work, they didn't tell anyone how it happened, besides Titans East.

"Couldn't be easier, you all told me this story like a hundred times! It was in a trip to Tokyo, because of Brushogum, he turned to be actually a good guy who was just trapped by the commander, who was getting famous and honored because of the monsters he captured, though the monsters were created by ink with Brushogum's powers. Then when all of it was over, Robin and Starfire finally kissed and started to date, you all got honors in Tokyo and even stayed there for vacation for a few days!" she breathed hard after saying all of this in one breath.

"Ok, so she does know about it" BB pointed out

"No kidding" Raven told him ironically.

"And if I was not your friends, I wouldn't know Starfire went to the future, also 20 years, right?"

"Yes, but in the future Starfire saw…" Robin was saying, but he was cut of by Mari

"I know, you drifted apart, and now come this strange girl claiming to be from the future and telling everyone you'll all still be together. I knew you'd say something like that… I know the future Starfire saw was different, but once you travel in time, you eventually changes it, when Warp came here to still the clock, the History he knew said it has been stolen, because of him, in that future Starfire was gone, she never came back to the time she belonged; however, you defeated Warp, turning him into a baby, Star came back with the clock, and it never disappeared anymore, at least in 20 years. You see? Those little things changed everything. In the future Starfire saw, I was not born"

"Dude, I wish I could see that future" BB replied "I'm so happy to not be bald anymore!"

"Unfortunately, you can't BB"

"Why not?"

"Because of the probability of the paradox, and besides, we believe that if you go, for example, 20 years from the future, you'll disappear for those 20 years. Even if you come back, because when you travel back the 20 years, the future will be alternated, this time, with your presence in that period of time"

"Dude! That's just too much information, I think my brain will burn…"

"Do you actually have a brain?" Raven asked sarcastic, she couldn't let it escape. Even though they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, she couldn't stop doing things like that with him all the time. She turned back at Mari and said "I still don't believe on you"

"I thought you and Nightwin… I mean, Robin, wouldn't believe on me..." Mari said getting sad, even if she tried hard to make them believe on her, they just wouldn't. However, she could tell her relation with the team, she was afraid of changing too much the future she knew.

"But I do trust you" Starfire said with a smile on her face

"Star, you shouldn't believe on her that easy..." Robin told her.

"I know, but I do"

Suddenly another alarm went on, the leader ran to the living room, everyone followed him, he reached the control panel to know what was happening. Plasmus was attacking at the town.

"Titans, Go!" The leader ordered "And you stay right here!" He yelled at Mari, she sighed while everyone got out to fight.

"You can't order me anymore" She whispered to herself lifting into the air and flying after them.

As usual, Plasmus was a problem, they had to find a way to knock him out, if he was sleeping, he'd turn back to his human form. The Teen Titans tried their best to do it, but it was difficult. Plasmus lift something heavy and throw it at the leader, thankfully, he was saved by a bunch of green starbolts.

"Thanks, Star-- Mari? I thought I ordered you to stay at the tower!"

"You're not my leader, nor my father to order me what to do! I can be of assistance, besides, I just saved you!"

"She is right Robin..." BB agreed, he almost trusted her completely. Deep down inside, he wanted to believe on her, though he is just too stubborn and suspicious to do it yet.

"Fine, you can fight with us, just this once"

Mari smiled from happiness, she did her best to prove she was useful, shooting starbolts at him and diverting from the enemy's attacks; however, suddenly her powers failure, making her fall to the ground, Plasmus took it as a great opportunity and tried to attack her, she was saved by Starfire who entered in the way with her own starbolts.

"Are you injured, Mari?"

"No, I'm fine..."

Raven throw object on him while Cyborg blasted his canon and Robin threw some of his exploding discs, finally, knocking Plasmus out, making it turn on a sleeping human boy.

"What happened, are you confused with something? Why did your powers failure like that?" Asked a worried Starfire

"No..."

"Then why it happened?!" Robin said approaching, looking kinda mad and even worried.

"It just happens to me, even if I have my emotions under control"

"Control? Tamaranians don't control their emotions, I control my emotions..." Raven said, after all, she really has to meditate everyday to keep her powers under control

"Not exactly, we just control it in a different way, while you have to suppress your emotions, we have to feel happiness to fly even if we're sad, and we have to feel happiness and furious at the same time to fly and shoot starbolts"

"Then why your powers failures?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicious, but when he looked at her green eyes that were so familiar, the doubts simple vanished away. His shoulders relaxed unconsciously, he just couldn't doubt her, and she seemed too innocent to be lying, just like Starfire.

"It happens with me sometimes..."

"Why? It doesn't make sense, it just doesn't happen with tamaraneans" Starfire pointed out

"It's because... I'm a hybrid... remember? I'm half tamaranian and half human..." She said, remembering them her origins.

"Wow…" BB replied "I really had forgotten about that…"

"That's why sometimes my powers failures"

"Then, who are your father and mother?" Cyborg asked

"I don't think I can tell... I don't want to mess up with time than I'm already doing…"

"Then I think we just have to figure it out" Robin said "We know them?"

"I believe so, or at lest you'll know..."

"Let's go home, now" He said and walked away, everyone followed, she was right behind.

"Hey, Mari... Your parents are from this team, am I right?" Cyborg asked in a serious but not harsh tone, he spoke in a whisper, loud enough so just she would hear. Her eyes widened.

* * *

**So, here's another chap! hope you all liked! Please don't forget to leave a review for me, I want at least 5 reviews to post the next one, I'm not asking much, just 5! Please review!!!! I also want to thank everyone that reviewed! It is really important for me!!!  
**

**See ya next chap!  
**

_Itban Fuyu_


	4. Movie Night!

_**Movie Night:  
Pizza, Chocolate Cake and… **__**Wicked Scary 2!**_

"Hey, Mari... Your parents are from this team, am I right?" Cyborg asked in a serious but not harsh tone, he spoke in a whisper, loud enough so just she would hear. Her eyes widened.

"How do you know?"

"Girl, you have Starfire's eyes and your hair is as dark as Robin's. You're always looking at them, you seemed really sad when _he_ didn't believe on you, and plus, you told us your name as a hero is Nightstar; it actually took me a while to realize, but it comes from Nightwing and Starfire, right?" He asked though he already knew the answer. Mari sighed looking down, she didn't want them to discover it, but now it was just too late now.

"Yes, you're right Cyborg…"

"Don't you think it would be better if we just tell them who you are?"

"I don't know… As I said, I don't want to mess with time... You know sci-fi rule number one, you start messing with the past, and you get monkeys ruling in the future" she said the last part smiling, remembering what he told her at the future. He also laughed.

"I bet I taught you that one!" He was the only one really into sci-fi to say it to someone, besides, he probably told her in the future that rule while telling the time he was trapped into the past "Anyway, I need to know something, and you're going to tell me, I promise I won't tell them, but... Are BB and Rae going to stick together? For real?!"

"Yes... They even have children..."

"You mean it's more than one?"

"Yeah, they're twins... A girl and a boy"

Cyborg started to laugh loudly, imagining their children, calling the attention of everyone. They all turned around.

"Cyborg, do you feel alright?" Robin asked

"Friend Cyborg, is there some problem? Why are you laughing like that?" Starfire asked in her innocent way.

"Maybe Mari poisoned him with a laughing thing!" BB joked with his stupid ideas; Raven snapped his head from behind.

"Don't be so stupid…"

"Nah, Mari was just telling me some funny things in the future…" Cyborg said still giggling "Anyway, it's getting late… Any suggestions for dinner?"

"Pizza!" BB yelled happy

"Can't you think of anything else? Don't you get tired of pizza?" Rae asked her green boyfriend

"No, not really; pizza is good. Besides, the other kind of dinner I want you probably won't give me…" he answered with a huge flirting smirk on his face, his eyebrows going up and down many times in a suggestive way. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think pizza is just fine" she said in her monotone voice, deep inside she was fighting hard to control her emotions…

"Ok, let's go get some pizza and go back to the Tower" the leader said

"Hey, since you all know I'm going to eat the veggie pizza and Raven can eat anything, you get our pizza and we'll go get some movies for tonight, what do you think?" BB suggested

"Well, that's not really a bad idea, you know, BB, sometimes I almost believe you have a brain" Raven told him "But I never said I wanted to go".

"Alright then, meet us at the Tower" Robin told the 'happy' couple, BB pushed Raven away.

Starfire smiled and waved at her friends going away, when she turned back to the remaining friends, Cyborg was pushing Robin to talk.

"Hey, Rob, I also got an excellent idea" Cy whispered so only the leader would hear "You and Star go back to the Tower and finish the cake you guys were doing while Mari an I go get the pizzas for everyone. And don't worry; I know what you two like to eat"

"Well, I was not exactly worried about it. Are you sure you can stay with _her_ alone? I mean, we don't know anything about her…"

"It's okay, man, we'll be just fine. If something happens, I'll call you, ok?"

"I don't know…" Robin mumbled, in fact, she didn't seem to be dangerous, but he was still a little suspicious, but was slowly getting used with her around.

"C'mon man, besides, you and Star can make out a little with the Tower all to yourselves…" Cy teased him up, Robin glanced at Star, who was talking with Mari, a small smile appeared in his lips. He agreed. "I knew it" Cy said finally.

"Star, let's go home"

"But what about the pizza?" she asked

"Mari and I are going to take care of it, you 2 go back to the Tower and finish that cake I'm gonna eat after the pizza!" Cy answered for Robin.

"Alright then" she said grabbing Robin's hand and flying away.

"Well, let's get those pizzas!" Cy told Mari looking at her future parents fly away.

"Yes. Do you want a lift?" she asked in a kind and innocent voice just like Starfire does, handing her hand for him to grab it, he laughed and accepted the hand; they flew away.

Both got in Pizza Place and ordered the pizzas, they set at a table waiting all of the food to get ready, talking meanwhile.

"So… I wanna know more about the future! Am I going to get a girlfriend?"

"Cyborg, please, I can not talk much about the future, I've already told too much…"

"Aw, please, I won't tell anyone!"

"But it still can change my future…"

"Or make things happens the way you know"

"Maybe, but..."

"No buts. Tell me"

"Okay, okay. Geez, you're stubborn" he laughed "Yes, you get a girlfriend"

"Who is she?" she sighed and rolled her eyes, she should have known that he'd ask many things since he discovered who will be her parents.

"The leader of Titans East"

"Bumble Bee? Seriously? Wow!" He looked up, daydreaming about his future

"Yeah…"

"Hey, and what about the war? I mean, you're here because of it, right?"

"You are correct. The war has been a real problem for all of us, and even if Earth and Tamaran are together fighting it, the Gordanians are really strong. They got prepared for it and then they suddenly attacked both planets at once, we couldn't do anything. Many people died that night all over both planets. It was horrible" she sighed sadly "We managed to repair the Tower and part of the city, trying to prepare for their next attack, with hope in our hearts. I was about 10 when they first attacked, I couldn't do much, till today I think if I were stronger, I could save at least some lives…"

"Look, you were just a kid at that time, you couldn't do anything"

"That's what my parents told me. But it never changed my mind" she tried to smile "And that's why I'm here. To warn you all to be prepared for it"

"We knew we were going to send you here, right? I mean, the future us"

"No, you didn't, in the future I came from, I never traveled to the past, but I believe when I come back, you'll all remember the time I was here. It is kinda complicated…"

"Yeah, I bet so…" he agreed rubbing his head trying to understand travel in time, but his thoughts were interrupted by Mari who said

"Forget about it, Uncle Cy, you'll figure it out some day"

"Did you just call me uncle?"

"Sorry, it's the habit…"

"How sweetie!" He yelled messing with her hair "Tell me more about the future us!"

"What else can I say?"

"I don't know…" he mumbled thinking about it "Our little spiky haired leader will grow up a little? And what about the green teammate?"

"Yes, they do grown up, though Nightwing changes the most, I believe he gets as tall as you"

"Really? That's hard to imagine" he commented in a teasing tone.

"My mom does not change that much, though in my opinion she turns into a beautiful woman; sometimes Nightwing gets jealous with men looking at her, he even told my mom to stop using those kind of clothes we use…" she said laughing with the remembrances.

Even though Mari didn't really want to talk about the future for any of them, they continued talking about it, till the waitress brought the pizzas. "Well, let's go home now, I'm hungry!" Cy told her getting up with the pizzas after paying for them, she laughed and both headed to the Tower.

With BB and Rae…

"So, what kind of movie should we rent? Star probably would want a romance, but then Robin and Star could start making out and it is not nice… Cy would defiantly want a science fiction, but it is too scientific for me to understand… What do you think Mari would prefer? I wanted to see a comedy, but I think I'll rent one to watch by my self…" he said getting out of the place all the movies that got into his view "What do you think, Raven?" He looked up at her who was just looking at some other movies "Rae, are you listening to me?"

"Well, no… I stopped hearing in 'What kind of movie should we rent?'" she replied in monotone voice, he sighed and looked at something behind her.

"OMG! Look there!" he pointed "It is Wicked Scary 2! Remember the first time we saw it? You were so scared and end up creating monsters that scared all of us to death!"

"Yes, I remember" she looked away feeling a little embarrassed.

"We should take that one!"

"No, we shouldn't, what if I do it again?"

"So what? You just have to admit you're scared this time and nothing will happen" she sighed, he wasn't giving up of that stupid movie, but that's why they were together, he was too persistent.

"Okay, just because it is my favorite kind of movie…"

"Hooray!" he cheered "Hey Rae, do you want to see that comedy I'm renting? Just you and me?" He smirked in a flirting way at her.

"Maybe, if you behave your self…"

"Sweet! I'll be a good guy! I promise!"

"Well, you could start by stopping the yell and kissing me"

"Yes ma'am"

He said grinning and going up on his toes to reach her lips, she is a little higher than him, though he is growing up little by little each day.

"Good boy" she said almost smiling at him.

"I'm gonna pay for the movies, wait here" he announced and walked away.

Raven looked around at some other movies at the stands, just waiting, when a guy suddenly appear from behind her and started to do something that she simply didn't expect, flirt with her. For a moment, she thought it was ironically hilarious, she could imagine and see people often flirt with Starfire, but never with her. That is, till now…

"Hey pretty girl, looking for something interesting? 'Cuz I guess you just found it" he said talking about himself

"I'm afraid not" she simply said in her usual monotone voice "And my boyfriend is right there, so it is better for you to go away" she glanced at the direction of BB, who was paying the movies, he looked at that direction and then back at her.

"You kidding me? He's green!"

"I know, but that's none of your business" she turned around to walk into BB's direction, but he stopped her. "Let go of my arm, now"

"What if I don't want?"

"This will happen…" she almost starts her familiar phrase but something got on the way, actually, a big green dog, barking at the guy and almost biting him.

"Hey I thought dogs were not aloud in here!" he yelled trying to get the dog away from him, till it transform into Beast Boy's human form.

"They're not, that's why I believe you should go out before they kick your sorry butt outta here!" BB said serious and firm, it was so different from his usual self that even Raven got a little surprised, showing it by raising both eyebrows just a bit, then smiling a small smile when the guy ran away.

"That was actually a good one" she told her boyfriend who smiled a huge grin

"I know! No one mess with my girl! Now let's go home?"

"Yes, we may go" she said and did something totally unexpected, grabbed BB's hand, usually (like all the time) he was the one who has to do it

"Hmm, are you aware that you're holding my hand?"

"Of course I know" she even kissed his cheek "Now let's go" she said pushing him out of the store, since he was just too shocked to react. It was not like her to do it in front of anyone, anyone at all, even their teammates; he tried to say something funny like: 'Are you a clone of Raven that aliens put here to replace the one they abducted?', or 'Were you replaced by a robot?' or anything like that. But he couldn't do it, the shock was really big for him to deal. She almost laughed at it…

With Robin and Starfire…

"So now we just have to wait for the mix we've put into the oven to transform into cake?" Star asked looking inside the oven.

"Kinda, it won't exactly 'transform', it is called 'bake'"

"And how long it will take?"

"About half an hour" Robin answered looking at the recipe, putting it away.

"And what do we do in the mean of the time?" she asked turning her gaze back at him.

"First we have to clean the kitchen, it's a mess…" he sighed looking at the dirty sink and table.

"Yes, we must keep it clean before our friends get back to see this mess!"

Starfire replied grabbing some spoons and bowls they used to make the cake and put it inside the sink. She got the sponge and started to scrape all of those things, trying to clean it, he helped her by doing the same. Concentrated in what he was doing, he got caught in surprise when some water and foam were thrown right at his face. Starfire giggled in her sweet way; getting the foam out of his face, he did the same at her.

"Pay back time!" he yelled in a joking tone. They started to throw water and foam into each other, laughing very much.

"Stop, stop! We're entirely soaked!" she noticed still giggling

"You right" he agreed looking down at himself and at her, sighting "I'll get some towels"

"Okay"

She said watching him go away, she turned back to the sink, draining all of the foam away, she got a cloth and dried the sink and floor they soaked while playing with each other, though none of them regret it. By the time he came back, the kitchen was already clean. He threw a towel at her shoulders and checked the cake, it was almost ready.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked

"Well, since we gotta stay around here to wait it get ready, we can just sit and talk a little… or we can do this…" he suddenly put a hand around her and pushed her flying body next him easily, sealing her lips with his own.

"I do prefer the second option" she commented between kisses

"Me too"

He agreed pushing her next him, the towel she was using to dry herself fell to the floor, she didn't care. Star passed her hands through his hair, messing with it, while his hands traveled around her back. The kisses were getting deeper and deeper, they got so lost into each other arms that didn't even notice when the scent of ready cake got in the air, and it just didn't burn because of a dark energy that surrounded the oven, turning it off and opening the oven's door, putting the cake out of there. Both Star and Robin looked at it happening with surprise, not because they didn't know who did it, but because they didn't though Raven and BB would get there so soon…

Embarrassed and with his cheeks flush red, Robin separated and tried to greet his friends, Star did the same. BB grinned raising an eyebrow

"Cut that out, you two were deeply making out here…"

"You know, the kitchen isn't a good place to do it, mainly when you're cooking…" Raven replied "Thankfully I got the cake off before it burns…" Looking around the living room, she noticed the absence of the 2 remaining titans and asked "Where are Mari and Cyborg?"

"They are buying the pizzas, so we could come and finish the cake" Starfire answered

"Or let it burn while we were making out…" BB teased Robin.

"If you don't shut up right this instant I'm gonna shut you up!" Robin said in a scary tone that made BB run and hide behind Raven who rolled her eyes.

"Yoo man! We're here and we brought pizza!" Cyborg yelled entering in the living room with Mari by his side, holding the food.

"Great! And look which movie we rent for movie night!" BB yelled for everyone showing the DVD of Wicked Scary 2

"Are you sure about it?" Star asked a little afraid

"Yep!" BB put the DVD into the DVD player.

"Wait! We can't eat watching a horror movie, and I'm hungry! Let's eat first!" Cyborg said getting a slice of pizza in each hand and eating it.

"You know, he's right…"

Raven agreed sitting at the table and grabbing one slice to eat it. BB did the same. Starfire got the Mustard and sat next Robin who just grabbed a slice for himself. None of them noticed the younger tamaranian girl floating in the middle of the room, feeling a little out of place, they all seemed to be so used to each other without her presence there, obviously because she was not born yet at that time…

Mari sighed and walked to the table, eating just one slice of pizza with mustard, since she was not that hungry, it was enough to satisfy her 5 stomachs… (A/N: In fact, I don't know how many stomachs Nightstar has, but I put 5 because I thought 9 is too much for a hybrid…). After the pizza they ate the warm chocolate cake Star and Robin made, it was actually pretty good, and even though it was a big one, they ate it all.

"Star, that cake was really good! You 2 should make it more often!" Cy said

"Yeah, I just hope next time they won't forget it in the oven while making out" BB pointed out in a teasing way.

"Not all the times" Mari said "They get used in doing it in the future, cooking it once in a while, you get pretty good at it" she said looking at star, almost calling her by 'mom' "Though you always is assisted by Nightwing" she turned her gaze to Robin, smiling a small smile.

"And now let's see the movie!"

BB yelled racing to get a place to sit, everyone followed him and he pressed the play button on the remote control. The screen in front of them got dark and the movie started, carrying everyone out, even Mari who thought the special effects were a 'little' out of date and even Raven…

Wicked Scary 2 was way scarier then the first one, Star hugged Robin, her eyes wouldn't even blink even if she didn't want to look, same for everyone. Mari also hugged him, and both tamaraneans yelled in surprise because of the scene, making the hug so tighter that made Robin yell, frightening everyone who looked at him.

"Ouch! My bones!" he yelled in pain "Stop squeezing me!"

"Sorry!" Both tamaraneans apologized, looking back at the screen and soon pushing Robin's cape to cover her eyes form seeing the movie, but quickly putting it down just enough to know what was going to happen.

The movie finally got to its end, everyone sighed in relieve. BB appeared from behind the sofa, asking if it really ended.

"That one was even scarier than Wicked Scary 1" Cyborg said

"Despite the out dated effects, it is really scary!" Mari said hugging her future mother, who was hugging back also in fear.

"So, Raven, admit it was frightening!" BB said

"Ok, I do admit it, but just because I don't want all of those monsters in our house again"

"Anyway, it's getting late, everyone should go to bed" Robin told standing up

"How do you expect that I'll do the sleep after this?" Starfire asked pointing at the dark screen.

"You'll be fine; I'll be next you if you need me"

"Thank you Robin. Good night!"

All of them started to go to their own rooms, but since Mari didn't have her purple and pinky room yet, she stayed at the sofa. Once again feeling sad and out of place. Cyborg and Starfire noticed the girl still in there and walked in her direction

"Hey, you're not coming?" Cy asked

"No, uncle Cy, I do not have a room yet, remember?"

"But that's not the problem, you can sleep in my room, I don't think I'll be able to do it all alone after that movie anyway" Star said, making Mari feel better

"That would be great, mo… my friend Starfire" Mari quickly changed what she was going to say, once again she was about to call Starfire her mother…

"I'll get a spare mattress for you, go to Star's room, okay?"

"Yes, sir." She joked and followed Starfire to her room. Both put pajamas on, Mari had to borrow one from Starfire, since she only had the clothes she was wearing when she traveled in time, it was pretty big on Mari, since she's about 3 years younger than Starfire.

Meanwhile, Cyborg got a mattress and walked to Star's room, finding Robin on the way.

"Cyborg, what are you doing with it?"

"I'm taking to Star's room, Mari is gonna sleep there with her"

"Are you sure? Don't you think it could be dangerous? I mean, we still don't know much about her…"

"I'll send you to Alaska and put your head in the snow to see if it will cool you down, man, you are too worried about nothing. She is just a girl that the future Titans sends here to stay for a while and help us to get prepared for a war that will happen in the future"

"If you say so…"

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a mattress to deliver" Cyborg said walking away, finally reaching the door written Starfire on it, knocking 2 or 3 times, it opened.

"Uncle Cy! Thank you very much!" Mari greeted grabbing the mattress and putting it on the floor.

"No problem. Now I'll go to my own room and charge my batteries" he said getting out of there, till he suddenly stop after hearing a scream coming from the living room, all of the Titans hurried to that room, their hearts betting faster in fear…

* * *

**I hope the readers that like the couple BBxRae liked the part I wrote about them, I don't really write much about them cuz I think they get too OC, but I want to know it you all liked it! **

**Once again, I'm sking for at least 5 reviews, it is not that much, so please make an author happy with this huge chap and leave a review for me!!!**

**I received a review telling me I made some mistakes, first I want to apologize for the grammar errors, English is not my natural language, it is just my second, so it is normal to make some mistakes; I'll ask the ones reading and noticed the mistakes to notify me so I can try to fix it in another time. I double checked the chap, but I'm almost certain that I still left some mistakes here and there, so please forgive me...**

**_Itban Fuyu_  
**


	5. Talks and talks

**I want to thank you all for the reviews I received! Special thanks to only Black lover and AniLovesMe, both reviewed all chaps since I rewrite this story! I am really happy with all the thereviews! I also would like to thank TT-fan for warning me about my grammar erros, I'm trying to get out all of the mistakes, but I know there still will be some, so I apologize! **

**Hope you liek the chap and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...**

* * *

_**Talks and talks**_

A loud scream could be heard coming from the living room, all of them hurried to that room, their hearts betting faster in fear… The only light present in there was the light of the huge screen, playing scenes of the movie.

"The portal! Watching the movie opened the portal to another dimension and brought the monsters here!" BB yelled, making everyone do the same.

The movie was not in the beginning like it should be if they forgotten the DVD in the DVD player and it started to play all by its self. Everyone got in fear, till they heard a loud unstoppable giggle, coming from Beast Boy, they turned at him, fury in eyes of each one as they understood BB was just playing with them…

After punching BB for frightening them, all the Titans walked back to their rooms to try to sleep. Though in Star's room, no one was going to sleep that soon since there was a curious red haired girl that just couldn't stop asking things about the future to the little and a bit younger half tamaranian girl. After Starfire seen the future it could happen when Warp appeared, she wanted to change it, and now she would know what was going to happen.

"What else? BB won't get bald, Cyborg is just fine and is able to get out of the Tower whenever he wants, Raven is fine and with her friends…" Star thought out loud, she already told Mari all about when she traveled to the future.

"Well, you all are still together, but when I was born, some things changed, for example the name of the team, you change it for just The Titans, because you're not teens anymore; anyway, sometimes you go see that clock Warp tried to steal, just to see if it's still there, fearing if it disappears and so might does your friendship like when Warp tried to steal the clock… Manly when you go in a fight with someone of the group, though it is not often, so don't worry…"

"I see… And what about Blorthog?"

"You all celebrate it every year!"

"That's wonderful!" Star replied happily "The future us knew that you were coming, right? I mean, we remember that you were here?"

"Cyborg asked the same thing, but no… That's not like it…" Mari answered "You see, timeline eventually changes when a travel in time happens. It's complicated, but I can ensure you, past, present and future are not written in stone, they can all change, the present you were used to know may be different if you go to the past or to the future. When you first went to the future and found the Titans separated, you didn't see yourself, because you disappeared 20 years before, but in the future I know, you never disappeared for that long… Do you understand?"

"I believe so, but it is kind of complicated…"

"I agree, so please stop asking things about travel in time…"

"Sure! Please tell me, will Robin and I still stay together?" Star asked anxious, Mari laughed.

"Yes, you will"

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered, then she asked "And what about your name? Who chose it?"

"My father, it comes from his mother's name… The human part of my DNA comes from him"

"So your mother must be tamaranian, right? Just like me?" Mari laughed; Star didn't know how she right was about it…

"Yes, exactly like you!"

Both girls continued talking and laughing till it was really late and they got tired, forgetting about the scary movie, they feel asleep in their own beds (or mattress)…

In the middle of the night, Cyborg, feeling hungry again, went to the kitchen, regretting eating all the chocolate cake since he could eat it now. He opened the refrigerator searching for anything to eat, finding some rest of pizza, he put it in the microwave and turned it on. When it was ready, he sat at the table, finally noticing someone in the kitchen, also sat at the table.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep…"

"Ok, if you tell me that you couldn't do it because you're worried about a 'strange girl' sleeping in Star's room, I swear I'll…"

"No, not exactly because of it… neither because of the scary movie… It's just that, if she really is what she claims to be, then she must be close to us, and since she's 13, she could even be the daughter of one of us, or maybe Titans East, I mean, Aqualad also has a dark hair just like hers…"

_Alright, Robin may be blind or completely stupid…_ Cyborg thought.

"You're not saying that Starfire will have a daughter with Aqualad, are you?" Cyborg asked incredulous, not believing how his leader could be so silly…

"Never thought she was Star's daughter, but since we're in an alliance with the tamaraneans, according with what Mari told us, maybe some of them could start leaving here, right?"

"Well, yeah, but she doesn't look like Aqualad"

"I know, I'm just thinking and trying to figure it out, she doesn't want to tell us, and it's getting suspicious for me…"

"Robin, as I said, cool it, okay? She'll tell us eventually, she'll stay for a little longer with us, since the machine to send her back will take a while to build and how she is the only one that knows what will happen, she's the only one that can tell us what to do to prevent all the deaf in that war, both in Earth and Tamaran…"

"You know something about it?"

"Yeah, when we got the pizzas, I asked about it…"

"And…" Robin said, in a try to make Cyborg continue, if he couldn't get information from Mari, he could get it from his friend and teammate.

"She didn't say much, didn't want to talk about it… Many people died that night, when the Gordanians attacked both planets at once. We couldn't do much; she was just a kid and couldn't fight very well, so she blames herself for not being stronger…" He answered, seeing the similarity with Mari and her father, both often blame themselves for things they couldn't change…

"It must be difficult for her…"

"Yes it must, then try to be nice with her, okay?"

"I'll do my best" Robin replied

"Well, I'm gonna sleep a little till morning, you should do the same" The half mechanical man told his spiky haired leader.

"Alright, Cy…"

~*~

Hard knocks could be heard at the door, Starfire and Mari stopped chatting and looked at it opening to revels the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin. Both girls were at Star's room, it was still in the morning and they were just talking till now. Robin apologized for interrupting and asked Mari to follow him. She did it.

Robin wanted to make a reunion, with all of them, he wanted to get to the bottom of it, and soon. They were all sat at a big circled table, and then the leader began.

"So, Mari, if the future Titans sends you to the past to warn us about all of it, you must be really close to us somehow, and I'm going direct to the point, what is your connection with us?"

"Oh my God… I already told you all that I'm already changing the time too much by only being here, you'll figure it out in about 7 years…"

"I don't want to wait 7 years, I want to know now. And why did we send you and not someone else?"

"Because it started with me, because I was born, the alliance was made. So you all decided to send me back in time, it was actually your idea, Robin… Though I believe it wasn't the only reason. Actually, you don't like the fact that my powers can suddenly failure… Just like my father, who acts like I'm a baby that can't do anything. If only I had the same powers of my mother, he wouldn't treat me like that!" Mari said fighting the possibility of wetting her eyes with tears.

"Well, I don't know who he is, but I agree with him, you could get hurt with those failures, maybe pretty bad" Robin said, little did he know he was her father. She sighed, would he never change his mind?

"Robin, I don't think you should say that" Cy said touching is shoulder, trying to calm him who was almost raising his voice. Almost.

Robin was concerned, worried, a bit suspicious; he understood the reasons of his future self in sending Mari to the past, even if he didn't know that he was her father, he was concerned of having a member of the team and a daughter of one of his friends to get hurt. So he still protested.

"Are you crazy? She can't really fight, because she can lose her powers or the control of it! It's not safe for her or the ones around her!"

"That's why Nightwing send me here… Maybe that's why sometimes I think he hates me… " She mumbled the last part, getting up from the chair and walking away, this reunion was over.

Having the power of empathy, Raven could feel the troubled and strong feeling of the young half tamaranean girl. And all of those feelings plus an extremely similarity with 2 of her friends and teammates, made Raven realize that her connection with the Titans were really close. She finally figured everything out, just like Cyborg, though she didn't know Cy knows anything about it. And she was also not telling anyone, she'd wait Mari to tell them, if she wanted. Raven would respect Mari's decision, whatever it is.

Cyborg, looking a bit angry glared at Robin, crossing his mechanical arms.

"I hope you're proud of yourself! She thinks you hate her, not only in this time but also in the future!"

"What?! So now it's my fault?!"

"Yes it is!"

Both started to argue, the half demon girl yelled for them to be silent.

"Look, this is not going anywhere! But I agree with Cyborg, I think you was just too harsh with her" Raven told the leader, now that she knew the truth, she agreed with Cyborg, Robin was just too harsh with the young girl.

"I agree with Rae" BB replied, finally saying something, Star followed him. "I also think that you were quite harsh with her, Robin…" He sighed, he couldn't say no to Starfire.

"So what do I do now?"

"Go talk with her, try to tell you didn't mean all of it that way. Try to explain everything to her" Raven suggested.

"Okay, okay… I'll do it…" He mumbled getting out of the room, searching for the half tamaranean girl.

Robin found Mari sitting at the roof, just like when Star is sad about something, for a second or 2, he thought he was looking at Star, but the long dark hair made him remember that she isn't his girlfriend at all. He walked in her direction and sat by her side, both stayed in uncomfortable silence for some moments, till he starts to speak.

"Look, I don't hate you, and I know Nightwing also doesn't, I know it, I'm him, right?" she nod, still looking at the horizon "And I also know both him and your father just doesn't want you to get hurt, they probably care very much about you"

"So why he just doesn't give me any chance to show or prove my usefulness?" she asked quite similar to Starfire.

"Which one? Nightwing or your father?" she sighed

"Both"

"Maybe you're just too young…"

"I'm not much younger than you when you started to help to fight crime with a Bat… And you doesn't even has any powers at all"

"But it took me a long time to get good at it; I had to train a lot everyday, I still has to do it, I admit that sometimes, I feel a little envious of Star and Raven, for example, that has powers to help them when we're fighting…" he confessed "Hey, that's it!" he almost yelled exited with a brilliant idea "If your powers failures, you need to try to fight without needing them, you need to fight with your own hands and when it's really necessary you use your powers! Come, I can teach you some moves" he said standing up and handing her a hand to also get up, she accepted.

"Are you sure?" she asked incredulous.

"Yeah. Why not?"

She smiled with the chance, both headed to the training room. Somewhere in the Tower, a girl in blue cape smiled a small smile, feeling with her empathy, things starting to get better inside the Tower with the feelings of the girl she just discovered that shared both Robin's and Star's DNA…

Back at the training room, Mari borrowed some clothes of Starfire to train, they weren't tamaranean's, Star had brought it in a 'trip' to the mall, buying stuff; like the pajamas; it was a little big on her, but it was just good enough to train with Robin, who was also using training clothes, and obviously, his mask.

"Lesson one, always be ready, and never let your guard down"

"Yeah, you already taught me that one…" she said smiling.

"Really?" he asked and in a sudden and quick move, he made her fall to the ground, standing up and crossing his arms with a smirk on his face "Are you sure?"

"No fair, I wasn't ready!" she said standing up

"I told you to always be ready an…"

"And never let my guard down…" she mumbled aware of what he was going to say.

"Exactly. Now, shall we begin?"

"You already know my answer" she said preparing to attack.

It was easier fighting against Robin than with Nightwing, because the second one has more experienced. It was a weird experience fight with her father in different ages, but it was far from bad. Robin taught her some moves he learned when he was trained by the Dark Knight; in the future, they don't have much time to do this, since there was always a battle to come. In fact it was a good idea to send her back in time, maybe Nightwing knew that she could train with him in the past…

They trained for hours, finally stopping when both got too tired. Sweating, both sat on the floor, next the other, resting each back at the wall; breathing hard to take the air back into their laughs.

"You're not that bad, you know…" he told her.

"Thanks, I hope you still think that way in the future…"

"You just need to improve, it will happens eventually when you train"

"Yeah… You know, I never thought in fighting like that…" she said looking up at the ceiling

"What do you mean?"

"I always wanted to fight like my mom, with mainly tamaraneans powers… Though I usually screwed everything up when my powers stopped, never thought in fighting in a way between them, with skills and powers at the same time…"

"Your human part comes from your father right? He's a hero like us?"

"Well, yes, more like you, he doesn't have powers, just great skills and gadgets to throw at the enemy. My mom is tamaranean, she fight with her powers, she also knows how to fight like him, they train together, but she doesn't need to use it that much. Being a hybrid, I should know the best way to fight would be mixing both ways to fight"

"Yeah, you just need to try it out next time there's an attack at the city" he said looking at her, she widened and smiled happy

"Are you serious? You're giving me the chance to show you what I can do?"

"Yes" he said looking up to the ceiling "Tell me more about your parents" he tried out, hoping to get more information about the future.

"Well, my dad cares really much about my mom, he loves her very much"

"I think I can understand him" he commented with a little smile on his face, thinking of Starfire.

"More than you think" she said smiling; it was kind of ironical…

Suddenly the alarm when off, Robin and Mari changed their clothes to the ones to battle and headed to the town with everyone.

* * *

**Hope it was a good chap! Finally someone else descovered Mari's relation with the Titans! Next chap will be Mari's chance to prove ehr usefulness! I know this chap was not really interesting or exiting, but I needed write all of those conversations and mainly the fight between Mari and Robin... **

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! So, Review!!!!!**

**_Itban Fuyu_  
**


	6. A little tiny revelation

_**A little tiny revelation**_

Suddenly the alarm when off, Robin and Mari changed their clothes to the ones to battle and headed to the town with everyone. The trouble was just some thieves trying to steal something. From up to a building's roof, the Titans observed them, waiting for the leader's command; he looked at Mari, who nod in agreement, it was her time to prove and show him what she could do.

Flying after them, Mari started to use the moves Robin had showed her moments before, she tried not to use her powers, and she just flew because they were in a roof. Mari moved fast, using the techniques she learned, she deviated and attacked with almost perfect moves, she barely had to use her natural super strength, easily knocked the thieves out.

Robin smiled from up the building, feeling proud. The Titans went down and they arrested the thieves. Robin went to talk with Mari.

"You were pretty good, still needs to improve, but it was not bad at all"

"Really?" she asked anxious

"Yep"

"Oh, thank you!"

She cheered just like Starfire, making Robin laugh a little at it. But the happiness was over once they were attacked by purple starbolts. They looked up, finding Blackfire. In a sudden and quick move, Starfire lifted her body in the air to fight with her sister.

"It is Komand'r!" Mari whispered more to herself then anyone, thought Cyborg and Robin who was close to her could hear it.

"Komand'r?" both asked at the same time.

"It is Starfire's sister tamaranean name"

"And what is she doing here?" Robin was the first to ask.

"I'm not sure, I did not think she wanted revenge this soon…"

"Revenge?"

"Yes, she is mad, really mad; she was always jealous of Starfire, but it got pretty worse when she took the crown off her… Since then, she's crazy for revenge, but I thought she'd try it later…"

"I bet she's really mad, right?" Cyborg commented

"She is… Actually, she was the first one who discovered about the alliance, and she was one of the ones who tried to break it, by killing me, the reason of why it was made, but she failed. When the war began, she just disappeared… We don't know what happened to her"

Robin and Cyborg widened their eyes a bit with the revelations. But his thoughts were cut by the expelled Tamaranian voice.

"Hello my little sister, remember me?" she said ironically.

"What are you doing here, sister?" Starfire asked harsh lighten up her eyes, Blackfire did the same.

"I thought it was obvious, after you took the crown from me and banished from _my_ planet, I decided to revenge it"

With her words, she started to shoot more purple starbolts at Starfire, who also shoot green Starbolts. The Teen Titans prepared to help her, but Mari got in their way.

"Wait! Leave them, it is between sisters, besides, Star can handle it!"

"Are you sure?" BB asked

"Yes. Starfire is really strong, that's nothing she can't do!" Mari said with visible admiration in her voice

"I bet you're really friend of Star in the future" BB commented

"I think you could say that" She made a little glance at Cy, who now knew she was her mother "I kinda of admire her, I wanted to be able to fight just like her…"

"Maybe one day you'll be like her" Raven said with a small smile, knowing everything. Mari smiled, though she didn't know Raven knows…

Both tamaranean princesses fought hard, though the younger one triumphed once again. Blackfire ran away, Starfire landed on the floor next her friends, a little bit injured, but okay. They asked if she was alright, she nod in answer and Raven cured some injures over Star's body.

"She is getting stronger" The alien princess commented after being healed by her friend.

"But you're still the best!" BB said hugging her "Never doubt you for a sec!" everyone rolled their eyes, he was the one worried that she'd fight all alone…

"Anyway, let's go home; I believe I'm in need of the rest…" Star said, everyone agreed. She started flying, Mari followed her.

"I knew you could do it! You were so incredible, Star!" she said cheering.

"Thanks! In the future my sister will come again?"

"Yes, she'll try many times to revenge, but will fail every time, you always managed to win!"

"You sound like someone that admires my ability to fight" she commented happily.

"I do admire you! I want to be able to fight just like you! Even if I'm half tamaranean"

"I'm really truly happy to hear it, but why me? Your mother must be a great warrior too, isn't she?"

"Well, yes she is…" Both landed on the roof at Titans Tower, everyone got inside, except the two tamaraneans. Mari breathed deep "Star… I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"My mother's name is… Starfire…"

"She has the same name as I?" Mari laughed hearing it.

"Kinda… she is you"

"Me? I'm your mother in the future? And who is the father?" Star asked in surprise.

"I thought it was pretty obvious" she laughed "I'll say just that he changed his name to Nightwing"

"Robin?" Starfire asked happily, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! It is him! You two are my parents!"

Starfire hugged her tight, really tight, but how she was part tamaranean, she didn't get asphyxiated with Star's crashing bones hug.

"I'm so happy to hear it!" Star stopped hugging her "But then why you didn't tell us before this great revelation of our future?"

"I just don't think I should even be here… And I also don't want to mess up with time. By the way it is not needed…"

"But you told me… Does anyone know?"

"Cyborg, he discovered it. And I just told you because I wanted you to know, I've never hidden anything from you, I always tell you everything… And you're the one who cheers me up when I'm upset with Nightwing…"

"Why would you be upset with your father?"

"Since my powers don't work properly, he doesn't let me fight too much, and we end up arguing because of it…" Mari said sadly, looking at the horizon.

"It is truly sad to hear it… Maybe if we tell everyone, the future can be different; Nightwing might train you a lot so you can fight with us"

"But… what if I change the future too much?"

"Everything will be fine, you will see it! But I really think it would be better if we tell everyone! I bet they're curious to know who you are"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok… maybe we should…"

Mari agreed thought they were only going to tell them the next day…

* * *

**Here is another chap! I know it was a little small, but next chap will be longer. Probably. I hope you all liked this chap, but next chap will be the the one that Mari will tell the Titans who are her parents! And I'll post next chap real soon if I get lots of reviews, I already know what will happen and already started, but the more reviews I get, the faster I'll finish writing it and update!!!**

**Please leave a review for me in your way out! And thanks very much for all the ones that reviewed, I'm really hapy for receiving them!  
**

_**Itban Fuyu**_


	7. Invasion

**First of all, I want to thank you all that reviewed till then! I'm really happy to recive those reviews! I hope you like this chap! And please review!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
**

* * *

_**Invasion**_

"Everything will be fine, you'll see it! But I really think it would be better if we tell everyone! I bet they're curious to know who you are"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok… maybe we should…"

Mari agreed thought they were only going to tell them the next day…

~*~

The next day, everyone was in the living room, after breakfast so Mari could explain some things about the future, though Star, Cyborg and even Raven already knew what would be the most important thing discussed.

"So, you all want to know my connection with the future you, right?" all of them nodded, but not all of the nods were truly curious about it "Well... as you already know, the future you send me here to help you as soon as possible to the war it's coming against the Gordanians..."

"Yeah, now we want to know, for example, how and when you met us" Robin asked curious, but trying to hide it.

"When I was born..." she answered Robin's question "And 13 years later, Nightwing decided to send me back through time"

"Oh yeah, you told us that Nightwing does not like your power failures, right?" Beast Boy asked remembering when they discovered that her powers weren't stable. Cyborg gave him a deadly glare.

"I don't think you should say it, BB"

"But that's true, isn't it?" He continued

"Yes Beast Boy, that's why my dad sends me here, he doesn't like my power failures"

"Wait a moment" BB said "If Nightwing send you here and your father was the one who did it, then... your father is Nightwing! And if Nightwing is the future Robin, so he is your father?!" He finally concluded "Sweet!"

"Finally… you took a while to discover it, Beast Boy…" Raven said in her monotone voice, rolling her eyes. He was still shocked after concluding it, Raven looked at Cyborg and Starfire, and they weren't shocked at all "You both knew it?"

"Yes, Mari told me" Starfire answered

"And I figure it out by myself; I bet you did the same"

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious after the reunion Robin tried to do to discover her relation with us, you know, I have the power of empathy…" Raven told Cyborg.

"Wait, so, I'm right? Robin is really your father?" BB asked exited, Robin wanted to ask it, but he was too shocked to react.

"Yes…"

She answered nodding; Robin fainted, falling off his chair. When he opened his eyes under his mask, he saw two pairs of beautiful and big emerald green eyes, at first he thought he was seeing Star's eyes in double, then he noticed the hair around each pair of eye was different, one was red as fire and the other one was darker than the night sky; he sat quickly.

"I'm your... father?" She nodded "Who is the mother?"

"Man, it's totally and completely obvious" Cy exclaimed helping his leader stand on his feet.

"Dude, look at her, isn't she just a _little_ similar to one of us?" BB asked "Besides you of course…" Robin still seemed kind of confused "Oh, come on dude! You know the answer! I'll give you a tip, she's tamaranean and has green eyes"

"That was 2 tips, stupid, can't you count?" Cyborg asked his green friend, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not stupid! And I know how to count!"

"Stop you both! Robin, please tell me you figured it out…" Raven sighed, turning the attention to the leader.

"Starfire?" Robin asked looking at the two girls in front of him, deep emerald green eyes, similar tamaranian clothes, the powers... it was really obvious…

"Yeah"

He kept staring at the two of them, with a small smile slowly appearing on his face as he was starting to get used to this. Cyborg touched his shoulder, and talked with him in a low voice so anyone could hear.

"I think you should talk to her..."

"About what?" he asked, still a little disoriented…

"Nightwing doesn't seem to have enough time to talk to her because of the war, maybe you should do that" Cy said referring to the argues on the future "I really think you should have a father-daughter conversation with her… Or try since you're not her father yet…"

"I guess you're right" He said remembering their little fight at the reunion, if he knew all the time he was her father, he'd try not to argue with her like that… He called her to talk and both went up to the roof.

"So... you want to talk with me?" Mari asked sitting on the edge of the roof, Robin sat by her side.

"Yeah... Mari, I know you probably think that Nightwing doesn't like you because of your powers failure, or that he thinks you're not useful, but it's not like that" He started, she just kept listening "But it's all because I care about you, really much, I couldn't stand watching something bad happen to you or Starfire…" he almost ended the phrase with the words 'or your mom', because now he knew who will be her parents, but he still couldn't see himself or Starfire like parents, it was all too new for him…

"I know… You always look at mom with passionate eyes, but the truth is that Nightwing does treat me like I can not do anything. And that's not true! I can take care of my self! I'm glad you got me a chance to prove I could do it, but face the facts, you only did it because you didn't know I'm your daughter…"

"Probably you're right… But you got to understand, you're really important to me. Besides Star, I've lost everyone that was most important to me…"

"I know; you told me in the future about your parent's deaf…" she said looking at the horizon "But still, I want to prove my usefulness…"

"You are useful, in many ways… I just don't want you to get hurt… You know, Star and I fight together for a log time and I learned she can take care of herself, but it's different with you"

"Because my powers aren't stable" She said with sadness in her voice.

"Not just because of that, but also because you'll be my little girl"

He said smiling a little, he might not be her father yet, but he knew what he would do if he has a daughter, he could understand his own future reasons. She smiled a little bit, slowly beginning to understand her father's decisions and acts in the future. They stayed in silence for some moments, just enjoying the wind on their faces, till someone approach and sit by Mari's side (now she was in the middle)

"May I sit here?" Star asked, even though she already sat.

"Sure" both black haired ones told her.

"I believe you two had 'the talk'" Star said, making Robin blush, he was thinking about another 'talk' "Cyborg told me that you were here to talk, because you two argued in the future…" Robin relaxed knowing what kind of 'talk' they were talking about… "Please, I really want you two to not argue in the future…" Mari smiled

"Well, we'll do our best, right Mari?" he asked smiling at the young girl beside him

"Yes, we will, mo- I mean, Starfire… Sorry, it's the habit…" Mari said with a bright smile on her face.

"Mari, you are most cute!"

Star said almost yelling, grabbing her, again. Mari embraced her back; the hug probably was bone crushing. Robin was looking at the two girls, smiling at them; then he suddenly found himself being pushed and in a blink of an eye, he got trapped in a really tight tamaranian embrace.

"I really hope in the future you two won't hug me like that too much, I don't think I can take it..." He said rubbing his aching arms. Both girls laughed and apologized, but the moment was suddenly cut by a loud alarm, the one that says there's trouble in town. Robin quickly got his communicator and asked Cyborg what was going on.

"Not sure, but it looks like something quite big is entering in the atmosphere, and really fast..."

"I'll go and check" Starfire said hearing it, lifting quickly in the air before Robin has the chance to grab her and tell her not to do it, he tried to yell for her to come back, but she didn't listen.

"I'll go after her" Mari said and began to lift into the air, but this time he managed to grab her ankle.

"You're not going"

"Yes I am. Da- I mean... Robin, I can do it! I know I can!" He gulped and slowly let her go, he knew just the two of them could go out of the atmosphere if necessary.

"Ok..." he said nodding once

She flew after Starfire, but she didn't go too far, because Star was already coming back, as fast as she could, she grabbed Mari's hand and pushed her with them, going back to the roof of Titans Tower.

"What's going on?" The leader asked

"I know what is entering Earth's atmosphere" Star said seriously

"What is it?" He asked starting to get worried by her girlfriend's look.

"A Gordanian's ship"

"What?!" Mari exclaimed; she didn't have time to see it yet "It can't be!"

"But it is, I'm sure. It looks a little different than the ones I've ever seen, but it is Gordanian"

"Wait, aren't they our enemies in the future?" Robin asked

"Yes" Mari answered "That's why they're not suppose to be here, they just start the war some years after I was born, they can't be here, and it actually isn't suppose to happen, you'd tell me about it!"

"What if you're not the only one to travel in time?" The leader asked in a serious tone.

"But why would they do that?" Cyborg asked coming up to the roof with BB and Rae, hearing the end of their conversation

"Probably to stop the war from happening?" Raven asked

"But they started it, why would they do that?" Mari asked

"Maybe they're here to stop the alliance thing from happening" BB suggested, Raven glared at him, it was just the habit…

"You know something, even if it's really rare for me to say it, maybe BB is right" Cy said

"Maybe, after all, they consider the alliance a treat..." Mari said

"But how would they stop it from happening if it will happen just in 7 years?" Raven asked

"I don't know"

Suddenly some lasers started to shoot at them, Raven quickly protected the group with her powers, the ship was attacking.

"Then I think we'll have to blast it!"

Cyborg said preparing his arm sonic canon, aiming at them, BB turned into a phyterodactyl; Raven stopped protecting so they could attack. Cy blasted into them, BB attacked damaging the vessel's exterior with his claws, Raven threw everything she could at them with her mind, Starfire and Mari shot as much as they could of starbolts. But still didn't work very well, they damaged the ship, but it still was good enough to fight some more.

Now Starfire really believed the vessel was from the future, it seemed to be more shielded than the ones she had ever seen before, they improved a lot on their protection and the lasers they use to attack.

The vessel shot more lasers at them, first at BB who fell in his human form on his girlfriend, Raven, second at Cyborg who was pushed back, then at Robin, who tried to protect himself with his cape, the last one was Mari, landing down next the leader, he walked to her to see if his future daughter was alright.

"Friends!"

Star exclaimed, managing to deviate from the lasers, the enemy tried to shoot at her. But before she could say anything else or go to them to see if they were ok, some kind of thin black tentacles embraced her tight and pushed her into the ship. She tried to free herself from it, but it was worthless, when she got rid of one tentacle, another 3 got around her; soon she was dragged into the ship. Robin tried to go after her, but he couldn't, the vessel turned around and went away.

"Starfire!" He yelled in desperate.

* * *

**Finally, Mari told them who are her parents, but now they have something important to take care of, save Starfire! Please review, don't forget that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!!! **

**And I have a note for TT-fan: thank you very much for the last 2 reviews! I'll try to be more careful and not change to past tense to present to much, you see, in poruguese we can do it more often, mainly to indicate something changed, so sometimes, I write it and I don't even feel I'm doing it... I tried to double check this chap and pay attention with all of the past-present tense. And yep, that part you corrected in last chap, it slipped... Originally, I thought that scene only with Cyborg, that's why she told the 'mom' part... I corrected the last chap as soon as I saw your review. And I know the fight between Kori an Koma was a little rushed, though i don't really know how to write fighting scenes very well, it is kinda difficult for me, I can imagine but put in words is difficult... anyway, the most important thing in it was Mari's admiretion for her mother, which was pretty obvious, but it could only be showed if just Starfire fought alone, and she could only do it with her sister... So, thank you very much!!!**

**_Itban Fuyu_  
**


	8. Fear and Desperate

_**Fear**__** and Desperate**_

Robin tried to go after her, but he couldn't, the ship turned around and prepared to go away.

"Starfire!" he yelled in desperate.

"Uncle Cy, please, prepare the T-ship to go after them"

"I'm on my way" he said in a serious tone, getting out of the roof as fast as he could.

"But how we'll know where they're going?" BB asked watching the enemy ship goes far away.

"Maybe back to their planet, but we can't let them get there, they'll have all the planet against us"

"So what will we do?"

"Raven, come with me, they're still at the atmosphere, I think we can slow them down so the guys go and get the T-ship" Mari said in a rush, lifting her body from the floor, Raven did the same.

"Ok"

"Wait, I'm going with you!" Robin yelled, Mari grabbed his hand and followed the vessel. "Raven, can you let us in and distract it?" He asked the girl in blue cape, remembering that she can pass through solid things.

Raven nods, and with her powers, she transformed into a black energy shaped like a raven and put Robin and Mari inside the vessel, she got out and started to create a big distraction out side, so no one would notice them in there being busy trying to deal with her. Soon BB and Cy helped Raven in the T-ship, it was in auto-pilot, since the half metal man would never let his green friend to drive it…

Cyborg started to shoot his sonic beam at them, trying to damage the ship, BB was flying and also tried to damage the ship the maximum he could being lots of flying animals.

"Where are Robin and Mari?" Cyborg asked Raven, noticing their friends weren't there.

"I put them inside the vessel, they're looking for Starfire, and so we have to make a big distraction so their attention will be on us instead of them.

"Don't worry babe, Distraction is my middle name" BB said turning again into his human form, landing on the T-ship, grinning to his girlfriend.

"Don't call me babe"

Meanwhile, Robin and Mari were hiding themselves, waiting to the first opportunity to get out of their hiding spot to search Starfire. As soon as they could not hear any footsteps, they started to walk.

"I don't get it, why would they get Star?" Robin asked whispering to no one in particular, reflecting with himself, but Mari answered also in a whisper.

"Maybe because she is the one that makes the alliance, with her brother, Ryand'r, the future King of Tamaran"

Both stopped and hided behind a wall, as 3 Gordanians passed running. Robin and Mari sighed deep in relieve for not being noticed once they were all alone in the corridor again. Suddenly the ship shake like it was in an earthquake, both father and daughter knew it was their friends attacking the vessel out side, not only to distract the enemy, but also to damage the damn ship before it could go out of Earth's atmosphere.

"Let's hurry; we have to find Star before they do something with her" he whispered to her looking around to make sure that was no other Gordanian passing.

"I think they're already doing..." she whispered, her voice was so weak that it seemed to be fading away.

"What do you mean?" He asked turning his gaze back at Mari, trying as best as he could to hide his worries, but it was still obvious in his face, mainly when he saw the reason Mari said that, she was disappearing, he could almost even see the wall behind her "What is going on?" He almost yelled but managed to control himself, if he yell, they'd know they were there.

"I'm vanishing…"

"I can see it! Why it is happening?!" Desperate was visible in his voice; she had fear in her beautiful green eyes that now were merging away.

"If something happen with one of you 2, I'll disappear, because I'll never exist" She stopped disappearing and went back to normal, she looked down at her body "We don't have much time" she concluded turning her look back at Robin.

"Let's find her" He said in a serious tone in a try to hide his feelings; but the truth was that he feared to lose the two most important beings in his life, Starfire and their daughter at the same time.

She nodded and they got out of their hiding spot searching for Starfire. They finally found her in a small room with no one else, she was being held against the wall by innumerous thin black tentacles, she looked unconscious, she was breathing hard and her beautiful orange tan skin seemed to be a little paler than usual.

At least it was quite obvious she gave the enemy a really hard time, since the place was all destroyed, lot's of things were thrown on the floor, the room was upside down, it was messier than BB's room; probably she used her eye laser powers trying to defend herself. Robin ran to her side.

"Star, are you ok? Star?"

He said touching her cheeks, it seemed colder than usual; he tried to wake her up. It didn't work, he grabbed a bird-a-rang in his utility belt and started to cut the thin black tentacles that were holding his girlfriend; getting her out of there as fast as he could.

Mari saw something on the floor and kneeled grabbing it and standing up again, widening her eyes as she recognized it, the object was a syringe, there was still some white liquid inside it, and she knew that it was what they had put on her future mother. Her hand disappeared again, letting the object fall, calling Robin's attention, who turned to look at her while grabbing Star's unconscious body on his arms.

"What is it?" He asked noticing what she had let fall

"Tamaranian poison..." He gulped hearing it

"Does it have a cure?"

"Yes..." He sighted a little relieved, but stopped when he saw the worry and fear on her eyes had just increased "In the future..."

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chap! And if you did, please let me know and review! There's a lot of people putting it on favs or alert but just few of them leave reviews for me! **

**But thanks you all guys that left reviews! I really, really like to receive it! **

**The story is getting to it's end. I'm intending in finish it in about 2 more chaps, 10 chaps altogether. But, I'm also intending on writing a sequel to it, I already know what could happen, though there's still a lot of things to think about, so, what do you readers think about of a sequel? Would you like it****? Please tell me what you think!  
**

**Once again, I want to thank TT-Fan that said my writing is improving! I was just so happy to read that! I hope there's not much mistakes in this chap!**

**_Itban Fuyu_**

.

**Well, I think this chap was a bit small, so I'm living a little preview of next chap:**

"This poison will be created in the future, we managed to get the cure of it, but it's in years from now!"

"Raven, can you cure her?"

"Not exactly"

"Mari, can't you go back to the future, get the cure and come back?"

"No, I can't go that way, I don't know how the future is, what happened to my mom, if I go, I may get lost in time forever if not vanish completely"

"What else can we do?"

.

_**Review!**_


	9. To save the future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Claimer: But I do own Lance  
**

* * *

_**To save the future**_

"What is it?" He asked noticing what she had let fall

"Tamaranian poison..." He gulped hearing it

"Does it have a cure?"

"Yes..." He sighted a little relieved, but stopped when he saw the worry and fear on her eyes had just increased "In the future..."

"What?!" he almost yelled

"This poison will be created in the future, we managed to get the cure of it, but it's in years from now! Many Tamaranians died till we discover the cure!"

She said while her body continued to disappear. Robin called Raven trough his communicator and she got them out of there in a blink of an eye. They went back to the tower; the Gordanian's vessel escaped and got out of the atmosphere, their job was done. Back at the tower, Robin rested Starfire on the sofa, turning back to his team hiding his desperate as best as he could.

"We have to do something!"

"I got the poison, maybe Cyborg could find the cure in this time?" Mari asked giving the syringe to the half mechanical man.

"I can try" He got the object containing the poison from her hand and ran to his room to analyze it and see what he could do.

"But it will take too long; it might be too late…" BB said

"Raven, can you cure her?" Robin asked

"Not completely, maybe I can soften the effects of the poison, but it will still be there"

"Then please do it, it will give us more time!" the leader said

Raven nodded and using her curing powers she soften the poison effects.

"Mari, can't you go back to the future, get the cure and come back?" BB asked

"No, Cyborg prepared the machine to alert them to the future Raven push me, but I can't go that way, I don't know how the future is, what happened to my mom, if I go, I may get lost in time forever if not vanish completely"

"Dude, what we gonna do?"

"Maybe one of us can travel to the future" Robin said

"But how? We don't have the technology to travel in time yet, the machine Cyborg built was just to call the future me to try to get her back…" Raven pointed out.

"What if we activate it but put someone else there, the future you'll grab it and then this one can come back"

"If one of you goes, it will be like you disappeared for those 20 years, just like when my mom went to the future with Warp, it might change the future"

"What else could we do?"

"I don't know"

Mari said still vanishing away, just then, a black vortex opened, in the middle of the living room; a boy around her age, maybe just a little younger, got out of the vortex and fell to the ground, holding something on his hands, he was blond and his eyes were as blue as the sky, he looked up, concern was visible in his eyes.

"Lance!" everyone looked at Mari exclaiming the boy's name.

"Do you know him?" BB asked pointing at the blond boy.

"Yes, he is my friend!"

"The cure! Quick, give it to her before it's too late!" It was the first thing Lance said, giving a syringe to Robin.

Robin didn't think twice and hurried to give it to her; slowly Star's cold body began to warm again, he sighed in relieve when noticed she was going to be fine, he looked back at Mari, her body was turning back to normal, it was the proof he needed to be sure she was going to be fine. The blond boy hugged her saying.

"I'm so glad you two are ok now!"

"What happened in the future?" She asked hugging back carefully to not break his bones.

"Well, when you were gone to the past, we started another battle, and when it finally finished, we came back home, last thing we know was that Kori suddenly fell to the ground, uncle Cy analyzed her body, she was with that tamaranian poison, everyone started to remember some 'new memories', because they were not suppose to exist, since it wasn't suppose for you to come back in time, so your father send me here to cure Kori"

"I'm still confused, if Star was dying in the present, how she was also dying in the future? Dude, I think my brain is hurting…" BB asked putting his hands on his head.

"Cyborg said it was because it wasn't an entire dosage, so it didn't kill her instantly, giving us time enough to get the cure and send me here with it"

"Oh Lance, thank you for saving me and my mom!" She said happily and kissing him on the cheek; Lance felt his blood going to his cheeks, letting it get really red.

"Wonderful… Mari's knight in shine armor came back to time to save his little princess… but who are you?" Raven asked just the last part with a serious tone in her voice, the first part was with complete sarcasm in the usual monotone voice.

"I'm Lance…"

"Dude we already know it, she meant _who_ are you?" BB said curious

"He's Terra's son…" Mari answered

"What?!" All of them asked at the same time, even Cyborg who was coming into the living room, Raven called him saying Star was ok now; the last one was almost regaining the conscious.

"But… how?" Cyborg asked.

"Terra didn't die, she returned, but she didn't want to remember anything, she didn't want her powers, she rejected it and lived like a normal girl" Mari started to explain.

"But when her son started to show her inherited powers, even if she didn't remember having it, she let me with The Titans" Lance continued. "You all raised me since I was a very small and taught me how to use my powers"

"So you can control your powers?" BB asked

"Most of the time"

"Everyone in the future is having sons or daughters, what about me?" BB asked a little sad for not knowing about his future lineage. Cyborg chuckled while Lance and Mari exchanged glances, not certain if they should say it or not, but then Mari answered

"Well… You actually will have a son and a daughter…" he was shocked, really not expecting it, his jaw dropped and he fainted, recovering fast and standing up with a big grin.

"Really?! With who?! I got to meet her!"

"Uncle BB…" Mari started

"Yep?" he asked daydreaming

"Look behind you…" Lance said pointing to the direction, he turned his gaze around, spotting a really mad Raven behind him. He gulped.

"Rae-Rae it is not what I meant!"

"Don't you dare call me Rae-Rae" she said sternly. BB stepped back.

"You see, uncle BB, you already know her… the one who will be the mother of your children is standing right in front of you…" Cyborg said laughing like non-stop. Both Beast Boy and Raven stopped suddenly, not really believing in him.

"Are you sure?" BB asked while Raven asked at the same time.

"How do you know?" she asked, then glared at him "What do you mean with 'are you sure'?!" BB gulped again, he tried to change the subject.

"So… Why Mari told you and not us?"

"You never asked" Mari answered laughing. Beast Boy and Raven surely was a weird yet funny couple. She barely noticed she was holding Lance's hand unconsciously, but Cyborg did notice it and said mainly to the blond boy, though everyone heard it.

"And as what we can see, you have a good time with little Mari, am I right, Lance?"

Cy asked him with his teasing tone and a huge grin; it was obvious they liked each other. Immediately, Lance let go of Mari's hand, he also didn't notice he was doing it. Robin glared at him, raising an eyebrow, over protecting father instincts suddenly coming to him.

"Uncle Cy, I always admired your ability to notice things, but not right now…" He said hiding behind Mari, trying to avoid Robin's glares.

"So, what are we going to do now, friends?" Starfire asked sitting up. Robin ran to her and sat by her side, asking if she was felling ok, she nods in answer.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked

"About the future, I don't want this stupid war, mainly because it'll be my entire fault"

"It's not your fault aunty Kori…" He stopped when receive another deadly glare from Robin, 'Who he thinks he is to be so intimate with _my_ Star and _my_ future daughter?' it was what he thought "Sorry, it's the habit, Nightwing…" Lance tried to defend himself, feeling nervous with the glares he was receiving "I mean, Robin… could you _please_ stop glaring at me?"

He stopped glaring at Lance when a gentle hand touched his arm, it was Starfire.

"It is my fault, I started the alliance, and maybe it would be better if we just don't make it"

"No, the alliance was really good for both planets, Tamaran got another ally, some of them started to live here and help humans, Earth is improving in space technology, we're doing great with it! You can't say it!"

"How could it be great?" She asked, Robin noticed she was very sad "We're in a war, against the Gordanians, they went back through time to try to kill me, fearing this alliance I've made, and we're always fighting in stupid nonsense battles. I hate wars, they're pointless, I do not want to be the one that cause this one, not now, not ever"

"Hey guys, I was wondering…" BB began

"Since when you do that?" Raven asked ironically

"Hey! I do it sometimes, Rae!" He exclaimed to his girlfriend, even if they were dating now, nothing really changed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, please continue…" she said with a small smile raising her lips.

"Anyway, I was wondering if they came back to the past, just to kill Star because of the alliance, don't you think they were just too… quick?"

"What do you mean?" Cy asked

"If they traveled just to stop this alliance of being made, don't you think it was jus too easy to get Star back?"

"You're saying that they came here, not only to kill Starfire?" Lance asked, being careful to not call her only 'Star' or 'Kori' or even 'aunty' to not receive jealousy and over protective glare from the leader…

"So what else would they be here?" Raven asked

"My mom was not the only one to make the alliance, but she did it with the future King of Tamaran… Uncle Ryan…" Mari revealed looking with concern and worry at Starfire, who widened her green eyes.

"So they're probably here to kill him also" Cyborg concluded "But… who is he?"

"My little brother…" Star said

"So you also have a brother? Is he evil like Blackfire?" BB asked

"Yes I have, and no, he isn't… I have to save him"

* * *

**Next chap will be the last one, so please leave a review for me so I can post the last one as soon as possible! **

**And about the sequel, I'm really thinking on doing it, so if you want it, please let me know! **

**Anyone liked the new couple Mari and Lance****? If you guys liked it, I'll post a special one-shot in 'my collection of oneshots' for that couple! Actually, I think they're really cure together...  
**

**TT-Fan, I'm really happy I barelly did any mistakes; and I think last chap ends were just so great, I really liked to end it that way, I'm glad you also liked it!  
**

**_Itban Fuyu_**


	10. New Beginning?

_**N**__**ew Beginning?**_

"So you also have a brother? Is he evil like Blackfire?" BB asked

"Yes, I have, and no, he isn't… I have to save him"

"You're not going alone" Robin said, "We're going into the T-ship and save your brother and our future. Maybe the alliance was something good, but with the war, it's better for us to not even make it, Earth can find the way to improve on space technology"

"Robin is right, it'll be better than a war and innumerous dead"

"Well, the choice is yours" Lance said "Future isn't something confirmed, it may change if we change our decisions, we can stop that vessel and continue to leave our lives without the alliance. As I said, the choice is yours"

"Then let's go" Starfire finished.

"I'll get the T-ship" Cyborg said, in a matter of few minutes, they were on the way to Tamaran, where the Gordanian's ship should be heading. "Tell me again, why even Lance and Mari are here?"

"Because I told you I was not going to stay back at the tower" Lance said, he was on Starfire's place, she was flying outside with Mari.

"I agree. We're not that young anymore, we can fight, okay?"

"What about your power failures?" Robin asked his stubborn future daughter

"I can take it, okay?" She said trough a microphone communicator on her head, an equal one on Star's head.

"Stop arguing. We're almost there" Starfire said looking at the enemies' vessel almost getting on her home planet, they were right, killing Star wasn't enough. She hurried in front of them, worried about her little brother.

Shooting starbolts, she called their attention, they turned around and shoot lasers at her, she managed to divert easily, throwing back more starbolts, this time she had a little backup from her daughter, and the T-ship blasting canons.

"Guys, are you sure I have to put those bombs in the ship?" Raven asked, holding a bunch of explosives.

"If they're from the future, they'll want to destroy you all no matter what fearing the alliance, even though it wasn't meant for battles" Lance said "So it'd be for the best if we kill them already and get over with it"

"Ok, I'll do it…" She said turning to a black energy in raven form and entering inside the ship easily, some moments later, she was back at her place. "That's it. All we got to do is back off, it'll activate in 2 minutes or so"

"You go, I'll guide them far away" Star said

"But…" Robin tried to complain.

"I'll be fine Robin; my people can take hostile conditions pretty well"

She said as she flew away, the Gordanians ship started to follow her in a try to get finally rid of Starfire. As Raven said, in about two minutes, the ship explodes far away. Robin felt his heart racing by as he got more desperate with no sign of Star, but then he saw a green trace coming over them and he just knew it was her. She stopped in front of them, smiling victorious.

"Let's go home, friends!"

They turned the T-ship around and moved back home. At Titans Tower, Mari and Lance were ready to get back to their own time, just about to turn on the machine that will somehow warn the future them to push the 2 back to their time.

"So, that's it? You're going back now?" Cy asked

"Yes, I already stayed too much in this time that does not belong to me, I shall go back to the future" Mari said

"Me too" Lance agreed

"Dude, I'm going to miss you a lot, I mean, I know we didn't got much time together an all, but you're so nice! You two!" It was BB's turn to say.

"Thanks, but we'll see each other again, soon, in just some years I'll be born" Mari remembered them.

"We gotta go now" Lance said grabbing Mari's hand. Robin glared at him one more time.

"I'll be watching you" He said

"So I guess we'll see each other in 20 years, right?" Raven asked with a real small smile.

"Yes" Mari answered with smiling, she turned to Starfire "I believe you'll not do the alliance anymore…"

"No, if in the end it will cause destruction, I can't do this. Earth will find the way to improve in space technology alone"

"You're right, mom, the past we can not change, but the future is uncertain because we make it in the present"

"It's time"

Lance said, Mari nodded and they turned the machine on; in the ceiling, appeared a giant black energy in the form of a hand that grabbed both and pushed them back to their own time, just like when Cyborg got stuck in a far past.

"So that's it?" BB asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, that's it, a pacific future is waiting for us, or so I believe"

Starfire said looking at the place Lance and Mari was just seconds ago, Robin embraced her, glad it was over, at least for now. They shared a deep passionate kiss.

"So Rae-Rae, don't you want to get the moment and kiss me too?" BB asked grinning and raising both eyebrows at the same time, she hit BB on the head from behind.

"Why can't you be just a little romantic, or at least less idiot?"

"Oh, I know you love me" He said smiling for her, she sighed looking away.

The future seemed quite peaceful without the war against another planet, however, the return to the past not only of Mari and Lance brought traces of a hostility future that could occur, and it will stay in their memories, even though it might not ever happen.

Years had passed, Starfire got pregnant and even like that she managed to fight against the criminals they were used, even if Nightwing was extremely worried about her conditions in battles. She never made any alliance, though she did show to her brother, her daughter, Mari, he was happy to see her big sister happy on Earth and with a daughter. Blackfire tried to get revenge many times, but Star always won from now on. The future Titans adopted Lance who was left for them by Terra. BB and Raven's twins were born, a green girl with the ability to transform herself into any animal and a pale boy with dark purple hair and Raven's inherited powers. It is a new beginning, a peaceful one; it was the start of a new life.

.

**The End**

.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this story and please leave a review for me; I really want to know what you guys think about it! **

**I'm writing the prologue to the sequel of it, please wait a little longer****, if I get enough reviews, I'll definitely post it as soon as possible! **

**By the way, I also post a one-shot in "My Collection of OneShots" about Mari and Lance (that's the title, so you'll know it is about ****them), since some people reviewed telling me they liked this couple! I hope you also like it!**

**I want to thank ****all**** of the ones that reviewed it till now, mainly AniLovesMe, NCSILOVER, only Black lover and TT-Fan. They all reviewed almost all of the chaps (or all of them) and tried to help me with my mistakes and grammar errors, so thank you everyone! I'm really happy!**

**Please**** Review!!!**

_**Itban Fuyu**_


End file.
